My Double Rainbow
by Jedi Alice
Summary: Sidney is feeling depressed about being abandoned because of his eye again. Jacky is the only one whose words can comfort him, even if they aren't really her words. I do not own Dia no Kuni no Alice or Katy Pary's Double Rainbow. M for implied sex.
**My first attempt at a SidneyXOC smut. Please don't hate!**

 **My Double Rainbow**

 **Paring: Sidney & OC**

 **Jacky just couldn't understand it.** Like, at all. How could someone so unique and amazing and hard-working as Sidney Black hate himself so much? That was what she was wondering as she watched him sob, curled up in a corner in his room. Jacky loved everything about the Prime Minister of Diamonds, just as her Counterpart in Hearts loved Peter White. She loved his face, the way his heterochromatic eyes glittered with every emotion in the book. She deeply admired his work ethic, as it reminded her of how hard she'd worked back in her world to become her world's youngest and most talented fashion mogul. She loved how he acted like an older, responsible brother to Queen Crysta, making sure she got those monstrously huge stacks of paperwork done. And one of the things that had won her heart was his baking. He'd made a small chocolate cake for her to cheer her up when she'd been on her excruciatingly painful period, and it had literally tasted like Heaven's ambrosia.

In her mind, he was absolutely perfect, and her feelings for him were way more than platonic. So why was he so miserable right now? Why did he hate himself, see himself as beneath her?

She wanted nothing more than to be his shoulder to cry on. She wanted to see him smile, and to know that she was the reason he was smiling. She'd heard from Crysta that the rabbit had low self-esteem because of how his family had treated him, so she decided to do something about it.

She at last knocked on the frame of the door, announcing her presence. Sidney looked up, startled. How long had she been standing there? How much had she seen and heard of him crying his heterochromatic eyes out? "Hi, Sidney," she said, her voice surprisingly gentle and soft. "May I come and sit with you?"

Tentatively, the Black Rabbit nodded. He honestly didn't understand the young Outsider's mind. Though he understood her desire to work and be of value, as well as her dislike of Peter White, not much else about her was clear to him.

He didn't understand her laugh-pattern. One minute, she'd be cackling like the Wicked Witch of the West, the next, she'd be laughing so hard, she made no sound and couldn't breathe. He didn't understand how she could walk around all day in those platform high-heel boots and not be in pain. The things she said sometimes made so little sense, one might think she'd gone completely mad, for which she'd blame all of Wonderland. And most of all, he could not for the life of him, understand why of all people, it was him she showed her most beautiful smiles, made herself as vulnerable as a newborn bunny. Crysta had said that the Outsider had a crush on him. At the time, he'd dismissed it as childish nonsense, but now he wasn't so sure. That warm, comforting smile on her sweet face made him wonder if she truly did feel something more than friendship for him.

He would always deny it to anyone who asked, but he deeply loved Jacky. The way those perfect, symmetrical bluish-grey eyes glittered like lipid pools and radiated such incredible intelligence, the soft bounce of her brownish-blond hair, the way she had smiled with absolute bliss the first time she'd tasted his baking. Most of all, he loved her work ethic. She always worked so hard, and always with a spring in her step and a smile on her face. Her smile had lightened his heart when they first met, and continued to do so every time he saw it. A girl like her could quite literally have any man she wanted.

So why did she seek his company instead of someone who might suit her better? He was just a cranky, unlovable Black Rabbit, while she was the beloved Outsider who everyone eagerly vied for. Hell, he'd _seen_ some of the gifts the other male Role-Holders sent in efforts to win her affections: expensive teas from the Hatter, carrot cookies from the March Hare, a butterfly knife from Dee and Dum (though he saw that more as threatening than romantic.), jewelry from Jericho, stationary from the clockmaker, red roses from Boris, Gray, and Nightmare, and a purple tent from Ace. "Burn them." That had been Jacky's orders whenever the maids alerted her that gifts had arrived. "I don't want their pathetic gifts."

It was the only reason he'd never given her a gift, himself. He was afraid she'd burn his offerings.

What he didn't know was that Jacky burned all those things because she only wanted gifts from _him._

"What's wrong, Sidney?" she asked, snapping him out of his thoughts. "You've been really down, lately. What's bothering you?"

"What makes you think anything is wrong at all?" he asked.

"One, a servant made the mistake of implying that moron, Peter, in front of you. You only shot him once." Jacky said. "Two, Crysta's been worrying about you more, lately, muttering something about 'that time of year again.' Three, and most obvious, I happened to stumble upon you crying your eyes out, crouching in a corner like a beaten animal. No offence."

"Only a little taken," he assured her.

"Sidney, I know I haven't said it out loud yet, but I like you. As in, I _like you,_ like you," she confessed. "And because I like you like that, I want you to know that you can tell me anything. Anything at all, and I'll listen to every word you say. No matter what it's about. That's how much I care about you. You can tell me what's upsetting you, but I won't force you to talk if it's too painful a subject."

"Her Majesty hasn't told you yet?" he asked, looking at her curiously, wondering if she really would listen. "About my past?"

"Only that your family wasn't good to you," Jacky said. "She didn't go into detail."

"You said once that you found my eyes to be beautiful," he said softly. "But my eyes are the reason my family was unkind to me. My heterochromatic iridium was seen as a weakness, and my family abandoned me. I was left to fend for myself at age five. If Crysta hadn't found me and taken me, I might not have been here today."

"My God," Jacky whispered, clearly horrified. "My own brother has heterochromatic eyes. If my parents had done that to him, I would've... I don't know what I would do, but it would've been bad."

"You care for your brother - and me - though we are imperfect?" Sidney asked.

"I don't need you to be perfect," Jacky said honestly. "Inside or out. I just need you to be you. To me, you're not simply unique because of your eyes. You're unique because you are the one and only Sidney Black; hard-working, intelligent, handsome, brave, the list goes on forever. You're like a double-rainbow - something you only find once in a lifetime."

"Do you really feel that way about me?" Sidney asked cautiously, unsure what this new, warm feeling was.

"A popstar from my old world once said 'one man's trash is another girl's treasure,'" Jacky quoted. "Your family may have thrown you away, but I treasure every moment I get to spend with you. I love you, Sidney. I love everything about you. Your work-ethic, your sense of responsibility, your un-matching eyes, and most of all, the way your eyes shine with happiness when I'm near. My heart belongs to you, Sidney. It always has, and always will."

With those kind words, Sidney broke down. Falling into her arms, he cried anew. He half-expected her to be disgusted and push him away, but to his surprise and relief, he felt her arms wrap around his shoulders, one of her delicate hands rubbing his back in soothing circles.

 _"You're a one of a one,_  
 _A one-of-a-kind,_  
 _The kind you only find_  
 _Once in a lifetime_

 _Made to fit_  
 _Like a fingerprint,_  
 _Record the clicks,_  
 _And open a gold mine_

 _They say 'One man's trash_  
 _Is another man's treasure.'_  
 _The two of us together_  
 _Make everything glitter._

 _Was a phenomenon_  
 _When you came along_  
 _Our chemistry_  
 _Was more than science._

 _It was deafening,_  
 _Loud like lightning,_  
 _It was striking,_  
 _You couldn't deny it._

 _They say 'One man's trash_  
 _Is another girl's treasure.'_  
 _So if it's up to me,_  
 _I'm gonna keep you forever._

 _Cause I understand you,_  
 _We see eye-to-eye._  
 _Like a double-rainbow_  
 _In the sky_

 _And wherever you go,_  
 _So will I,_  
 _Cause a double-rainbow_  
 _Is hard to find._

 _To the bottom of the sea,_  
 _I'd go to find ya!_  
 _Climb the highest peak_  
 _To be right beside ya!_

 _Every step I take,_  
 _I'm keeping you in mind!_

 _Cause I understand you,_  
 _We see eye-to-eye._  
 _Like a double-rainbow_  
 _In the sky_

 _And wherever you go,_  
 _So will I,_  
 _Cause a double-rainbow_  
 _Is hard to find."_

Sidney nuzzled gently against Jacky's shoulder, soothed by her voice. "Who wrote that song?" he asked.  
"Human woman called Katy Pary," Jacky said. "I hope I wasn't too off-key."

"No, it was perfect," Sidney murmured, lightly kissing the Outsider's collarbone. "Your voice is always beautiful. I'm honored that you'd sing for me."

"Whenever you like," Jacky said, moaning slightly as Sidney began to take advantage of their current position by nibbling seductively at her neck. He wrapped his arms around her, brought his lips to hers.

They shared a long, passionate French-kiss, before they had to part for air. "You said a little earlier that you love me. You're the first who ever has." the Black Rabbit said huskily. "I know you always burn the gifts the other Role-Holders send you. If I gave you something, would it meet the same fate?"

"Of course not," Jacky promise. "I would treasure a gift from you, no matter the size. As long as it's from you, anything is okay. But what I want most from you is your love. I want to be the one who makes you laugh when you're crying. The one who you turn to when you need a shoulder to cry on. I want to be your happiness, because you've made me happier than anyone or anything else ever has in my life."

Sidney hugged her tight. "I do love you, Jacky," he said. "You've always shown me such kindness, and never asked for anything in return. I will happily give you all my love, because you are the only one worthy of it."

They kissed again, and the Prime Minister, his sadness forgotten, carried Jacky to his bed. After setting her down, he went to the door and glared at the guard. "I am not to be disturbed for any reason short of the Castle being destroyed or our enemies attacking."

"Y-Yes, sir," the guard stammered nervously, before the door was closed in his face.

Sidney quickly returned to Jacky's side. Reconnecting their mouths in a kiss, he pinned her to his bed, covered her with his body.

Outside the door, the guard - and a few passing maids - heard every sigh, moan, and scream that came from the two lovers. The Prime Minister and the Outsider would be the stars of tomorrow's Palace gossip, and those who giggled at their expense would not only face Sidney's gun, but Jacky's blade-sharp, venomous tongue.

 **End**

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, so, I know I missed some of the lyrics n the song, but I had a huge headache while was writing it, so please, shut up about it. If I get ONE negative review, I swear to every major deity ever worshipped by Man and several worshipped by monkeys I will haunt your PM box until this network shuts down!**

 **-Jedi Alice**


End file.
